Goval Ralen
Goval Ralen is a Dunmer who can be found in Temple Courtyard, in Mournhold. He is one of three potential candidates for Marena Gilnith to go out with. Background Goval Ralen, who grew up in a small village, came to Mournhold only recently and is awed by the city and its inhabitants. He is looking for a nice woman, but is a bit intimidated by everything and is not very hopeful. The Nerevarine can introduce him to Marena Gilnith, who is looking for a nice husband. Location Goval Ralen is usually residing in the Temple Courtyard. During his date with Marena Gilnith, however, he can be spotted together with her outside The Winged Guar, a tavern in Godsreach. Interactions The MatchMaker After agreeing to assist Marena with meeting a man, Goval is one of the three men who can be convinced to go on a date. Depending on the advice given, the date has a varied level of chance in succeeding. If it does go well, he will give his Ralen Family Belt as thanks. Conversations Greeting "Hi there. Wow. Can you believe this place? It's just... amazing. Everything's so beautiful! The buildings, the shops, the women... I'm blown away!" Goval Ralen "Hi." :Greeting (2nd) "Hi there,name! Are you having as good a time here as I am?" :women "I mean, I've seen pretty women before, but I just can't get over it. I came from a small town to "seek my fortune," as my father would say, but it's hard to get anything done here. It's all just so overwhelming. And, I guess, a little intimidating, too. I mean, what would any of these women want with me? It's hard to hope that I might meet the woman of my dreams..." ::women "Oh, I'm still looking. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anyone, would you?" :::"No, I don't." "Ah, that's okay, name. It's worth it just to be able to confide in someone." ::women (during the quest The MatchMaker) "Yep, I'm still hopeful. Why, do you know someone?" :::"No, sorry." "Oh, I'm still looking. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anyone, would you?" :::"Yes. Marena Gilnith." "Marena Gilnith? I bet she's real nice. And probably real pretty too, right? Well, you've got to tell her about me. I mean, I know she probably won't care, but if there's even a chance, I've got to take it, right?" ::::Marena Gilnith "Have you said anything to her? You should mention me if you talk to her again. I know it's a long shot, but why not take it?" ::::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting another man to her) "She's not interested anymore? Oh. Well, that's okay, I guess." ::::Marena Gilnith (after suggesting Goval to her) "From what you say, name, she sure sounds real nice. Okay, I'll meet her." ::::women "Well, now you've got me all interested in Marena Gilnith." :::::Marena Gilnith "I'm kinda nervous. What do you think I should do, name?" ::::::"Relax. Just go meet her." "Well, okay then. Thanks, name. I'll try to relax some." ::::::"Take this money, get yourself some new clothes, and stop acting so starry-eyed." (200 removed) "You...you think so? Hmm. Okay, then. Thanks for the money. I'll stop on my way to see her and buy some new clothes. Gosh, isn't this exciting?" ::::::"Be sure you tell her frequently how pretty she is, and how awed you are." "That's funny. That's just what I was thinking! Okay, name. I'll do it." :::::::Greeting "Sorry, name; I can't talk now. I have to get ready!" ::::::::Greeting (during the date) "Hey, look. This really isn't a very good time; I'm right in the middle of my date! Come see me tomorrow after it's over." :::::::::Greeting (if the date was a success) "name! There you are! I wanted to thank you for helping me find Marena Gilnith!" ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "I can't thank you enough, name! She's everything I ever dreamed of, and more. You really helped me out, so I want you to have this. It's not much, but it's the least I can do for someone who's done so much for me. It's a family heirloom, you know." ::::::::::Marena Gilnith (if the Nerevarine gave him money for new clothes) "I can't thank you enough, name! She's everything I ever dreamed of, and more. You really helped me out - I think the new clothes did the trick. Here, I want you to have this. It's not much, but it's the least I can do for someone who's done so much for me. It's a family heirloom, you know." ::::::::::women "I've got Marena now; I won't ever even look at other women again." :::::::::::Marena Gilnith "She's amazing. I never thought I'd be so lucky." :::::::::Greeting (if the date went badly) "Oh, hi name. Listen, thanks for trying to set me up with Marena Gilnith, even though it didn't work out." ::::::::::Marena Gilnith "I guess it didn't go too well. She was real nice about it, but she said she didn't want to see me again. Oh, well. At least we gave it a try, right? Thanks, name. I appreciate it." ::::::::::women "Well, maybe I'll find someone someday." :::::::::::Marena Gilnith "Well, hey. At least we gave it a shot, right?" Appearances * de:Goval Ralen pl:Goval Ralen Category:Tribunal: Character Stub